Lilac Eyes To Crimson
by Schlitz-Kehle
Summary: There was absolutely one thing Seiren hated... and that was her eyes. What or who can help her realize the beauty of the swirling lavender?


Seiren walked silently out of Cross Academy, taking a brisk walk alone under the moon. The white skirt of her uniform flowed slightly as she moved along, her lavender pixie hair over her eyes. She had nothing on her mind and her face remained expressionless. She stopped by the fountain and took a look at her ghostly reflection in it's waters. She hated her eyes. That was the only thing in the whole world that she completely loathed with every inch of her well being. They reminded her of her childhood; her past.

Seiren's eyes flickered up from the fountain's waters when she heard a quiet, strangled cough. Across from her, under the shade of a tall tree, sat the white haired disciplinary committee member that her Lord Kaname despised and envied. His head was bowed and he clutched at his neck with one hand while his other hand was clenched on the ground beside him.

Seiren slowly raised an eyebrow, which was unusual since she always had a nonchalant expression on her face.

"_Was he... choking on something?"_

He stayed in that position for so long that Seiren could've guessed that he were dead. But he had disproved her theory when she saw him clench his fist over a small black box with the dark red academy crest etched into.

She recognized what it was and widened her eyes slightly.

"_Why would a day class student such as __**he**__ have something like __**that**__?_ _"_

He breathed heavily and began to cough again briefly. He gasped for air as if he were in pain.

Seiren regained her expression and began to walk silently over to him; the curiosity as to what he was doing getting the best of her. When she stopped in front of him and he saw the tips of her shoes, he was quick to shove the box of blood tablets into his uniform overcoat. He looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows and clenched teeth.

"What is it that you want... _vampire_?" He growled.

His furious lilac eyes bore into hers with such intensity, that she could barely breathe. She never noticed how similar his eyes were to hers and she can only wonder... if he hated his eyes as much she hated her own.

Seiren straightened up her posture and let out a slight sigh through her pale lips.

"...Zero." She spoke firmly. "I have no desire, but the desire to know as to what you are hiding inside your overcoat."

Zero stood up to his seat, towering over her in height, and stared down at her with his stern eyes for a moment before answering.

"It was nothing you'd be interested in, vampire. Nothing that would kill you to not know... sadly."

Seiren felt slight anger rise up within herself but she blocked it away and kept her relaxed composure.

"...Sadly. I _am _interested. And if you don't tell me, I can easily force it out."

Zero chuckled slightly, sliding his hands into his pants pockets.

"How? If anything happens to me, Kaname would be pissed at you. He wants his Yuki to remain pleased with him. After all, Yuki-san would think it was because of him that I was harmed, and he wants to keep his god-like image."

Seiren remained silent, glaring at him in rage. Her anger was about to overflow out of the top of the goblet...

Zero took a step closer, like a predator staring at his desired prey.

"...And we both know that he isn't a god, vampire..."

Seiren felt her teeth grind and she clenched her fists at her sides.

"Tell me. Or I'll get _him _to tell me."

He smirked knowingly.

"He'll only lie. He can't risk you going off and telling the others. He can't have his beloved Yuki-san in tears..."

Seiren felt her heart beat at an alarming rate as her anger increased intensely and overflowed.

"Zero Kiryu!" She screamed in his face.

His eyes widened and he took a step back, as if she had bitten him.

The both of them remained quiet for a while, the wind picking up and blowing around their hair and the loose fabric of their uniforms.

Seiren felt as if heat were rising from her skin like smoke from a fire.

"What was it that you shoved into your pocket? I know day class students aren't able to get a hold of blood tablets... Not even Disciplinary committee members that know of us, like you and Cross. I know something is off."

Zero's eyes softened a bit and he looked down at the ground.

When Seiren didn't get an answer, she fumbled with edges of her skirt determinedly.

"Why aren't you in the night class, where you belong?"

Zero took a deep breath and looked back up at her. His eyes were no longer lilac, like her own, but crimson, like that of a starving vampire.

"...Because... I want to be human."

He walked past her, his shoulder brushing hers as he headed towards the sun dormitory.

She widened her eyes and she looked over her shoulder to watch him get further away. Her anger disappeared, but was replaced by a sorrow that she realized Zero had felt for a long time.

Seiren closed her eyes and looked away, ashamed of herself. She headed in the opposite direction toward the moon dormitories. Once she walked through the exquisite double doors, everyone turned to face her from the couch, where Aido, Kain, Rima, Shiki, Takuma, and Ruka all sat. Seiren figured that Kaname was probably in his study.

Shiki had half a pocky in his mouth and he was the first to say something.

"Seiren, where were you? It sure took you a long time to catch up to us."

Everyone else had the same question written all over their faces.

She closed her eyes.

"Just admiring the fountain..." She spoke in her usual dull tone, despite the overwhelming feelings inside. She walked up to staircase, heading to her room, which was next to Kaname's.

She closed the door behind her and undressed, getting into her 'day clothes', which consisted of a simple, black 'day' gown that brushed her knees.

Seiren laid down on the bed without a single word, closing her eyes. She clenched a small handful of the side of her pillow case. Her heart filled with warmth every time she thought of Zero's words, yet, her heart would be filled with sorrow for him too. It was one of the first times in a long time that she felt like she cared. She felt like...

Her eyes slowly opened and she let out a slow sigh.

She felt like she was in love with Zero. But she knew it wouldn't work, due to her Lord's hatred and her loyalty to him. She smiled a bit and closed her eyes again.

Lilac eyes were all she saw behind her eyelids. Then that deep, flustering crimson.

Seiren felt that lilac eyes... were the most beautiful eyes in the world... because Zero had the same ones as she, and she no longer felt alone.

**Yay! First SeirenxZero story evaaa~ XD**


End file.
